


Little Things #43

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [43]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Cooking food for Jinyoung





	Little Things #43

Jinyoung arrives and quickly notices the change in the air. Well, because something smelling delicious fills the whole house, trigerring Jinyoung's stomach. He makes his way to the kitchen, finding you in front of the stove. He silently walks closer and wraps his arms around you from behind, making you jump a little.

"Jinyoung! I didn't hear you arrive," you turn your head sideways to receive his kiss.

"Probably because you're busy. What's the occassion?" he purses his lips to what you're cooking.

"Oh, this?" you ask with a smile. "Do I need an occassion to cook for you? Shouldn't I celebrate everyday because I'm with someone as amazing as you?"

"Hm... what have you done? Why are you saying that?"

You roll your eyes and detach his arms from you. "Why don't you just sit and wait? I'll be done in a few minutes."

"Okay," Jinyoung nonchalantly replies, as if he's not looking forward to it. He sits at the dining table while you go back to seasoning the dish.

He smiles. He should also celebrate everyday for being with someone as amazing as you.

 


End file.
